The birth of the Brite
by selenity1001
Summary: Spectra's Brite is about to be born what will happen come see the twists and turns to this (updated)
1. chapter 1

**The Birth of the Brite**

**Chapter 1**

"Troy I can't believe that you're going to leave us for a stupid baby."

"Miguel, this isn't just any baby this is the Brite that's coming." The Spectrain warrior turned his nose up.

"Oh come on, you still believe in that fairy tale?" Troy rolled his eyes sighing.

"The Sergeant of Spectra believes in the Brite. Great next you're going to tell me that Pigs fly." The younger warrior said rolling his eyes.

"I know its real, heck I know 'cause I live with three of them right now." Troy said putting his white helmet on, he climbed onto the back of his horse.

"Alright, WhiteStar. Go on." The stallion nodded. Starting walk to off.

"I see your own is going to have a baby soon. Where does she live again?" Troy asked the stallion.

"She lives in the Bengoi region should foal this spring." Troy smiled.

"So she lives in the city of rainbows does she? Good choice for a place for having the foal."

"She was living here, but thought that would be the best place to foal the baby so that it maybe peaceful." Troy smiled as he said these things. The stallion grinned as well. As he walked along the dirt paths.

"I think I'll take the baby there once she's big enough to remember it and truly love it."

"Good idea Troy, I can't wait to see this child anyways. She'll be as wonderful as the air we breath."

"I hope so, and we better keep going cause if we miss this Myst will never forgive us and I'll never hear the end of it." The stallion nodded but chuckled,

"She still has you beat even after all these years does she?"

"Oh stop it." WhiteStar laughed.

"I remember when she was a small girl and knocked your teeth out of your mouth with one punch." Troy blushed.

"Good thing those were all my baby teeth" The stallion and rider both laughed. When they got in Myst's mother Kathis greeted them. Her belly showing that their child was going to be coming any day now. Troy walked over to his wife and kissed her gently.

"How's my beautiful wife doing this fine day?" Myst smiled and shoved back her bright blonde hair. Her blue eye shimmered while her green stared coldly. That one always made Troy nervous. He brushed it off though as nothing and went back to greeting his soon to be family. He kissed her belly.

"Hi Little Brite, Daddy's home. How's his little one?" The warrior cooed to the unborn in Myst's belly. She had to laugh at this.

"Troy, you're crazy." She laughed.

"No I'm not I'm playing with my baby in there. Why doesn't she like it?"

"Oh the baby likes it, in fact I get kicked every time. That's starting to hurt though Troy." Troy smiled.

"Alright Baby Girl Mamma's telling Daddy to stop so he better listen we don't want her upset with daddy do we?" Troy said standing up, grinning a bit.

"You do know how to take it easy right?" She nodded and sighed then spoke,

"Soon you'll be able to play with your baby outside of me should be here any day now." Troy grinned like he was a child getting ready for a present. Myst laughed again.

"Oh come on, Grandmother's had the cooks go ahead and make dinner, it'll get cold if we don't go eat now." Troy nodded as WhiteStar told Troy he was heading to see his mate. Troy nodded,

"You know when you need to get back right?" The stallion nodded and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Birth of the Brite **_

_**Chapter 2**_

I forgot in the last chapter to give the disclaimer I don't own any of the Rainbow Brite characters, nor the Neo Color keepers.

"Troy wake up, you'll miss it, the baby's coming." The Spectran warrior turned and nodded to see what was going on.

"Come on you can't be in here, The Brite must give birth on her own you now that come on." Lady Destayga was pulling him up.

"Gee for someone that's about 800 years old you got some strength in ya.

"From all eighty battles and all that training I did and still do, Great Grandson Troy." He nodded as he pulled himself into the living room to wait to get called into to see his child and wife. Troy paced back and forth. Lady Kathis called out.  
"Troy, Come sit you're going to wear a hole in the floor." His eyes met his mother's mother.

"I can't help it. I'm too excited. I'll be a daddy in a bit." She nodded as the wails of a newborn filled the air.

"Wait Troy she'll come out to us with the child herself when she's ready." He nodded and sat looking ready to pass out. The door slowly opened. Myst stood there worn but smiling.

"Troy, here's your child. You have a son." In the middle of starting to reach for the child, Troy stopped and hit the floor cold. Myst had to laugh at this.

Soon Troy came to. "Did you say a son?" She nodded. "But aren't Brite's supposed to be a girl?"

"Yes but maybe this is to happen for a reason." Myst said gently. He nodded and gently took the baby into his hands, looking the baby over. He started double checking everything to make sure that what she had said was true. The small boy glared at his father like do you mind.

"Myst what could have happen?" Troy asked face paled a bit."

"I don't know Troy, I really don't" she said eyes starting to fill up.

"Myst please don't start that, I didn't mean it to be mean, It's just its not wait I had expected." The rushing hormones took over.

"And you think I didn't expect a girl, Troy, that's been the norm for the past 800 years there has never been a boy born to a Brite before. Although you have to think that it's about time something changes with it." She said as he took his newborn son into hand again cuddling him gently.

"Myst we don't have to worry about anything we'll all get through this and figure out what to do." He said as he handed the boy to Myst for his first meal. Troy never once left his wife's side as she tended to their son. After while, Destayga walked in.

"You know I have the perfect name for him." Myst not being one that would ignore her grandmother's ideas, she nodded.

"Go ahead Grandmother; please give us what you have." The elder Brite nodded and spoke.

"While I was about your age, Myst I was still pretty inexperienced in battle. A young man by the name of Krystolis saved my life. Stood in front of an attack when it was coming up from behind, he did. I say we name this young man with such an honorable name."

"I agree Grandmother." Myst said nodding and smiling.


	3. chapter 3

_**The Birth of the Brite**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Same disclaimer as before, age will alter at times so that were not sitting here for a million years reading this.

"Krystolis come here son I need to get you in the bath." The small child ran through the house laughing as he did so. Forgetting that the floor was made of diamond just like the house was he slid across the floor and smacked his face into the wall. He looked up wailing madly from the pain. Myst walked over.

"Oh, you alright little one?" She asked gently as she checked his face for injury. Finding a reddened cheek she carried him into the kitchen and set him in his little chair getting him an ice cube and a popsicle before setting him on her lap and holding the cold cube to his cheek. She winced seeing the bruise forming.

"Baby, that's why we don't run in the house the floors slippery,."

"Owie OW! Mamma" he whimpered. His attention had been diverted when Troy walked in the door.

"PAPA!" he screamed out reaching his arms up to his father. Troy tossed the boy into the air before tickling him.

"Are you daddy's little boy."

"Krystolis Papa's boy!" the little boy repeated then sniffed. "Got Owie"

"I see that, looks like it hurts." Krystolis nodded. "Let me see it." The child turned his face so that his father could see the bruise. "Come on Short stuff, lets go give it the Papa treatment."

"Kay" Krystolis laughed as he was bounced into his own bedroom. Myst shook her head watching and laughing.

"Hello daughter,"

"Mother,"

"You seemed amused."

"I am Troy came home and has already started playing with the baby."

"I would stop calling young Krystolis a baby he's almost four."

"I know, but he's still a baby to me, and always will be. Mother I have to talk to Troy when he comes out. Can you tell him I'm outside?"

"Sure my daughter I can do that." Myst thanked her and walked out.

A couple hours later Troy walked out and kissed her face.

"what's that for?"

"Can't I kiss my wife when I want to?" Myst blushed,

"Well your going to be very more happy then you are in a moment." She told him.

"Why do you say that my beautiful wife?"

"Because, I'm about to have a second child." Just like the last time his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Really! When!" He asked before Myst could answer he turned and started running and shouting for joy yelling out.

"I'M GOING TO BE A PAPA AGAIN!" over and over again. Myst laughed at this she had already known he would act this way but to actually see it was better. He ran over to her kissing her and hugging her before kneeling down and kissing her already budding belly.

"We have about 6 months left before it comes." He nodded and kissed her lips again before running in spreading the news around the house.

"Sure is excited isn't he Myst."

"Sure is Grandmother he loves being a father it's the greatest thing to him besides his being in the army." Destayga nodded and smiled at it. Then looked to the small boy.

"At least he just turned four so you don't have to deal with two sets of diapers." Myst nodded.

"Grandmother do you think you could get Krystolis ready for bed I need to go see if I can get my husband calmed down before he does what he did last time."

"Remind me of that again.

"Were he got on the roof and shouted the news about the baby for at least three hours." Destayga nodded, "go on I got the boy."

'Thank you Grandmother"


	4. chapter 4

_**The Birth of the Brite**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Troy?" Myst whispered to her husband gasping her belly in pain. The Spectran Man didn't wake up. Myst held her breath in pain again. She knew this pain. Her new child was coming. The chance that the Brite might be born this time. She screeched this time. As she pushed involuntarily. Before long a cry fell across the room as Myst greeted her child. As she did she felt another round of the intense pain. She screamed as she pushed again to her surprise a second infant laid but this one didn't cry just stared at her mother. About the time the newer arrival had been pulled into her mother's arms the normally bright sky, grew darker then normal almost black enough you couldn't see anything in front of you. A low rumble started outside it grew and grew until it started shaking everything around them as bright streaks of lightning struck across the sky. As if it were welcoming the two new lives that night. Both newborns stared in interest instead of wailing as others would have. Myst smiled,

"The Brite has been born."

The next morning Troy woke to the greeting of seeing one of his newborn daughters for the first time.

"Myst when did you?"

"Last night, I can't believe you managed to sleep through the whole thing. What does your Captain have you doing out there?" Troy shook his head and was about to take the newborn he seen into his arms,

"Adea Amanda. Is her name Adea means Great Strength" Troy nodded grinning like and idiot he then noticed the one beside the bed.

"Two?"

"Yes,"

"WOW this is incredible! Your amazing Myst." The Woman grinned at this herself as the newborn in the cradle broke out into a wail. Troy picked her up and instantly the child stopped.

"Looks like you've got a daddy's girl already Troy."

"I see that." Troy said looking into the crystal eyes of his second daughter.

"You're a just a wisp of a baby, aren't you little girl?" He asked the child softly. "your just a wispy girl." At that moment the child grinned at him.

"Troy I think she chose her name for you."

"what's that Myst?"

"Call her what you just did"

"Alright, yur a wispy girl" he repeated, the baby's eyes lit up even more this time.

"By golly your right Myst she does. You wanna be called Wisp, do you?" He asked the small one, "Alright I got my little Wispy, and my little Storm girls." Just then Krystolis ran in.

"Mamma, Papa big noise last night." They looked up as the four year old ran in, Kathis behind the boy. "He wanted to come to you last night but ended up staying with me."

"Thank you mother."

"So the Brite has arrived has she?"

"Yes as well as an extra bonus" she said pointing to Adea and Wisp."

"Mamma? You got a mirror?" the adults laughed.

"No my son, there's two babies to sisters for you." Krystolis eyed the newborns he poked at them a bit to see what would happen.

"They no fun." He said getting down and heading out the door. Troy eyed his wife to see what was going to happen. The boy came back with a toy,

"Babies play" Myst had to laugh

"they can't play yet."

"They broke?"

"No not broken, they're not old enough."

"Papa fix"

"what?"

"papa fix babies" Troy had to laugh.

"here Papa will show you what you do with a baby this small, troy said picking up his son and sitting him in a chair.

"Sit back." He nodded and did so Troy set one into the four year old's arms, helping to support the baby the whole time.

"that's all they do?"

"for now."

"They no fun." Krystolis said again before letting his father pick the infant up and handed her back to her mother.


	5. chapter 5

_**The Birth of the Brite**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Krystolis walked into his new sister's room and looked into their crib.

"Babies, SHHH" he said putting his finger to his lips trying to get them to stop crying again. Covering his ears he walked into the room where the adults were.

"Babies, loud again." He told them. Myst nodded thanking him and walked out. She looked to see which was wailing the most. Seeing it was Adea she picked her up and sat in the chair she had there in the room before placing the infant at her breast to let her nurse. She watched as Krystolis walked back in.

"Mammy what you doing?"

"I'm feeding your sister."

"You not doing it right." Myst raise a brow, with interest to see what her son was going to say about this.

"She not got a spoon and a bowl." Myst had to use her free hand to keep from laughing.

"that's because she doesn't use them yet,"

"why not she broken still?"

"No she just doesn't know how yet she's too little for that."

"oh okay." He said walking over to the crib. Myst went back to watching Adea and seeing her eyes starting to droop again. Myst looked up to a Mammy looky I helping you" she looked up to see her four year old in the crib with is other sister trying to nurse Wisp.

"I like Mammy now" Myst burst into a laughing fit before calling the others into the room.

"Look at this!" She said gesturing to the two in the crib. The other adults laughed at this as well.

"Troy I think you need to explain to him the difference between girls and boys." Troy winced.

"your right." He said going over and picking his son up."

"I do bad?"

"No you were a great help but we need to find other ways you can help Mammy take care of the babies."

"Why?"

"Because you're a boy. Boy's can't nurse babies like that."

"Why?"

"well that's how you came to us. But there's more that you can do to help."

"Like what?"

"Well can you get mammy that rag over that's on the crib, she needs it for Adea."

"Kay." Myst smiled and kissed the boy's forehead.

"I like the help your giving thank you." Krystolis grinned.

"I big boy!"


End file.
